


Nibble

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 7
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Nibble

[ ](https://imgur.com/hC4Tdvm)  



End file.
